The Cabin
by Lamminator
Summary: A one-shot "sequel" to 'Boys'll Be Boys, Girls'll Be Marines'...John and Sara finally head up to the cabin in the mountains.


**A/N:**_ Alrighty. In light of RED coming out on DVD last week (in which Karl Urban is beyond sexy...something about his shirts stretching over his back muscles is extremely hot!), I got to thinking about my Doom fict...so here's the long-awaited (?) "sequel" to **Boys'll Be Boys, Girls'll Be Marines**. If you haven't read that, I suggest you do...it's not _entirely_ necessary, but it couldn't hurt (and it's relatively short)._

_Do I really need a disclaimer?...well, I don't own John (unfortunately), but Sara and the rest of the story is mine.  
_

_Rating is mostly for language since I don't have the guts to post something graphically sexual...plus it's more fun to use your imagination._

_Enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

_"It's so beautiful up here." Sara said as she turned her head from looking out of the passenger's side window over to John in the driver's seat. "Much better than staring at the desert twenty-four seven."

John grunted in response, not taking his eyes off of the curving road ahead of them. Sara frowned at him.

"You alright?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, just tired." John grumbled in reply.

Sara sighed, tilting her head back against the headrest. "I told you I would drive for a bit. You didn't have to drive for two days straight."

The two were FINALLY heading up to the mountains. Sara was fully healed and, as John promised, they were heading to a cabin in the middle of the nowhere. According to Sam, who made the reservations for them, they had a cabin reserved in Colorado's Rocky Mountains. Their stay was initially supposed to be for only a weekend, but John extended their stay (and reservation) for a whole week.

"Yeah, well, I can recoup better and faster than you can." John replied. "Besides, I took a twenty minute power nap when I pulled into a look-out last night."

Sara let out a mock huff and smacked John's arm. "And here I thought you were driving straight through the night...you bastard." She said with an affectionate smirk.

John let out a laugh. "I'm sorry to mislead you then."

"Just means you owe me." She smirked.

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll think of something before the week is out."

"An I.O.U.?" John asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yup. And believe you me, I'll make it good."

Both grinned, then fell into a comfortable silence.

Before they headed up to the cabin, they stopped in a small town grocery store to get supplies for the week. Once they grabbed a bite to eat, they took their purchases and got back into the SUV and continued to drive up the side of the mountain towards the cabin. Within an hour and a half they reached their cabin.

Sara got out of the car and stretched her arms above her head, looking over the front of their two-story cabin. She saw that to the left of the cabin was a small drop-off that lead to a densely forested area. Walking over to the edge, she looked more closely at their surroundings. With a small, quiet sigh, she closed her eyes and lifted her face to the early afternoon sun. She jumped, startled, when John came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you think of the place?" He asked softly in her ear.

"I like it so far." She answered opening her eyes and putting her hands over his arms, where they rested against her stomach.

John placed a light kiss along her jaw. "Shall we check out the cabin?"

"Sure."

Releasing each other, they turned and walked towards the front door. After stepping up the four steps to the porch, John took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, then pushed it open. Even before they stepped one foot over the threshold, they took a glance around the first floor.

Off to the left was a kitchen area complete with fridge, sink, and stove/oven. A small, round, wooden table with two matching chairs stood in the kitchen area. Against the far wall, directly across from the front door, was a large fireplace with a pile of chopped wood sitting off to the side. A large light brown couch separated the kitchen area from the where the fireplace was. To the right of the cabin was a staircase, leading up to the second floor and beyond the staircase, along the wall, was a floor to ceiling sliding glass door, leading out to the back porch, where a large grill, table, chairs, and two Adirondack chairs were placed. The color scheme of the cabin was in reds, browns, greens, and grays.

After perusing the space, Sara looked up at John. "Yeah, I like this place." She said with a smile, then walked into the cabin. John followed behind her with a grin of his own.

Sara walked directly to the stairs and went up to check out the second floor, while John took a closer look at the fireplace and ground floor.

At the top of the stairs, there was a short hallway that extended over to the left side of the cabin. At the end of the hall was a door. Sara opened the door to find the bathroom that held a large bathtub and shower (along with a toilet and sink).

Closing the door, Sara took a few strides back down the hallway and opened the other door, which lead to the bedroom. Walking in, she saw a queen-sized bed with red sheets, two skylight windows above either side of the bed, a closet near the door, and another floor to ceiling sliding glass door that lead out to a balcony. She walked over to the balcony door and slid it open. Stepping out, she saw there were two more Adirondack chairs on either side of the door and were angled towards each other. With a giddy laugh, she jumped out onto the balcony and took a look over the railing.

"This is cool." She said out loud to herself. She stepped back into the bedroom and called for John.

She heard John come running up the stairs, then saw the worried look on his face as he came into the room. When he saw that Sara was smiling wide, his facial expression shifted into one of confusion.

"Sara, what...?"

"I _really_ like this place, John. I've never had a balcony off of my bedroom before." She said, walking back out onto said balcony.

John's confusion fell and he smiled as he slowly followed Sara outside. He sat on the edge of one of the Adirondack chairs and watched Sara look over the landscape for a few minutes before getting her attention.

"Come here." He said softly, patting his lap. Sara walked over and sat sideways on his legs, while he slid back in the chair and reclined. Sara leaned against his chest and put her head on his shoulder. John wrapped his arms around her, absently running his fingers over her hip.

Several minutes later, after both of them were almost fully relaxed, Sara lifted her head to look John in the eye. He had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Sara grinned then leaned towards him and kissed him full on the mouth. When he started to respond to the kiss, she pulled back, then smirked mischievously down at John.

John, sensing where her thoughts were headed, grinned seductively, then removed his arms from around her to bring his hands up to cup her face.

Sara shifted her body around so she was now straddling John's legs (and so she was more comfortable). She stared into his eyes as he did her. While she waited for John to make a move, since he was holding her head in place, she ran her hands down his chiseled chest and grabbed the edge of his shirt. Still keeping her eyes locked with his, she lifted his shirt up enough so she could run her fingers across his rock-hard abs to his sides, then back to his abs. She watched his hazel eyes darken as her hands smoothed their way up and down his chest slowly. She knew he couldn't take her ministrations much longer when his smirk started to slowly slip off his face and he shifted his hips slightly. Relenting, she returned her hands to his abs and made slow circles with only her thumbs.

When Sara's hands returned to his abs, John gently pulled her face towards his to kiss her breathless. When the need to breathe became apparent, he tilted his head down so their foreheads rested together and he dropped his hands to her side, holding onto her waist gently.

"How about we check out that bed?" Sara whispered with a grin.

John grunted softly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him (making her pull her arms out from his shirt and wrap around his neck). Wiggling to the edge of the chair, John stood, lifting Sara up with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her back into the bedroom, leaving the sliding door open halfway, since it was a nice-enough afternoon in the spring.

Once he reached the bed, he lowered her to the edge, then motioned for her to move up towards the headboard. When she was settled, John crawled up the bed next to her, then covered her chest with his. He brought his hand up and brushed some of her hair out of her face before he leaned down to kiss her. Moments later, he pulled back slightly so their lips barely touched. He stared down into her eyes.

"God, Sara...I love you." He muttered with conviction.

Sara tilted her head slightly and grinned lovingly up at John. "I know how you feel, John. Love you, too."

With that, John quickly covered her mouth with his with frenzied kisses, but soon slowed the pacing (seeing as it was their first time together) as they slowly divested each other of their clothes.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Hours later, a little after dusk, John got out of bed and got dressed.

"Where're you going?" Sara asked as she sat up, holding the top sheet under her armpits.

"Gonna get our stuff out of the car. We left the food out there." He replied as he sat on the edge of the bed to tie his boots.

Sara winced at the thought of spoiled food. "Well, shit. You could have said something. I can help, you know."

"I can manage a few bags of food and two backpacks."

She sighed, then flopped back on the bed. "Fine. Be a man."

There was a moment of silence as John walked to her side of the bed and leaned down. "I intend to." He said, then kissed her soundly. He then straightened with a smirk and walked out of the room.

As soon as John was out of sight, Sara flung the covers off and put her own clothes back on, minus her socks and shoes, grumbling something about 'macho men' the whole time. She then ran down the stairs to the fireplace and hastily banked up a pile of wood. Just as John was walking back into the cabin, Sara was striking a match to light the kindling.

"I was gonna do that when I came back in." John said, walking to the kitchen and setting the bags of groceries on the table.

"Yeah, well, I beat you to it." Sara replied as the kindling caught. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the fire build. Behind her she could hear John moving around the cabin, placing the backpacks at the bottom of the stairs to be taken up later, then back to the kitchen to put their half-spoiled food into the refrigerator and freezer. She looked over at John when he opened the freezer. "So much for the ice cream, huh?"

John opened the container of ice cream and made a face. "Well, we could have milkshakes."

Sara let out a brief laugh, then walked over to help put food items away.

When the last box of cereal was placed on top of the fridge, Sara looked at her watch, and John sat down at one of the table chairs.

"What should we have for dinner?" She asked him as she took the other chair.

"Might as well use those steaks." He grumbled, taking off his boots and socks. His boots thumped onto the wooden floor and he wiggled his toes.

Sara nodded, then rested her elbow on the table as it supported her head. She suppressed a yawn.

John watched her for several moments. "Don't worry about it. I'll grill 'em." He said, leaning back in the chair.

"You don't have to do everything this week. It's your vacation as much as mine." Sara said, lifting up her head.

John grinned. "Yeah? Well, I want to pamper you this week."

She scoffed. "I don't deserve it." She mumbled, looking down at the tabletop.

"Bullshit."

Sara's eyes snapped up to John's. The grin left his face and he was frowning.

"After all the shit you've been through since joining RRTS, you, out of all of our comrades, had to suffer the most. Between Portman and Sarge, then the fucked up shit on Olduvai: Goat and Kid..."

At the mention of the two other people closest to her within RRTS, Sara sucked in a sharp breath, feeling her throat tighten. "John—" She whispered, wanting him to stop, but he barreled on.

"_You_ lost the most, babe. _You_ need this week more than I do." John got up from his chair and stepped around the table to stand in front of Sara. He took her face in his large hands and stared straight into her eyes. He wiped away an unchecked tear before swooping in and kissing the breath out of her.

When John pulled back, he kneeled on the floor in front of her, releasing her face to trail his hands down her arms to hold her hands. He kept his eyes on her as he rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands.

Sara's eyes rested on their joined hands for several long moments, trying to gather her wits about her. And willing the lump in her throat to disappear. She didn't want to think about Olduvai this week. When she felt in control of herself again, she took a very deep breath, then looked up to John, offering him a small smile.

"Did you call me 'babe'?" She asked softly.

John let out a laugh, then released one of her hands to cup her cheek. "Yeah. Problem?"

"No, I just didn't think you'd say something like that...Mister Hard-ass." She joked.

John laughed again, then stood up, tugging on Sara's hands to get her to stand as well. He then threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

Sara hugged him back instantly, resting his head on his shoulder. When she let him go, she leaned up and kissed his jaw before nipping where she kissed him. She then took a step back, grinning up at him.

"Well, Mister 'I'm taking care of you', get moving on those steaks. I'm starving." She said, then stepped out of his embrace. As she turned to saunter over to the couch, John playfully swatted her backside, making her yelp and jump out of his reach. Before she reclined on the couch, she tossed another few logs onto the fire to keep it burning.

John went about seasoning and grilling the steaks. When they were cooked to perfection (a delicious medium-rare), he grabbed a couple of beers and set the table on the back porch. He grabbed a bag of potato chips as a "side dish", then called Sara out to eat. They ate by the one light on the porch and the light of the waxing gibbous moon.

After they finished eating and cleaning up...by throwing out their paper plates, they cuddled on the couch to watch the fire die out. When it did die out two hours later, they decided to call it an early night.

Taking their backpacks up the stairs with them, they shoved them in the closet near the bedroom door. Before Sara hid her backpack, she took her pajamas (which consisted of a gray camisole and black mesh shorts) and clean underwear, then headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When she came back into the bedroom, she found John leaning against the balcony railing in only a pair of navy blue sweatpants. Tossing her dirty clothes in the corner of the room, behind the door, she walked through the bedroom to join John at the railing. Stepping up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned against his strong back, resting her cheek between his shoulders.

John placed one of his hands over hers on his waist. "How was your shower?" He asked quietly, unwilling to break the peace the mountains at night gave.

"Refreshing." Sara mumbled against his back. She tried to suppress a yawn, but failed.

John patted her hands, then turned in the circle of her arms. He smiled down at her as he brought his hands up to push some of her damp hair out of her eyes and behind her ears.

"Tired?" He asked.

"A little." She replied, resting her head against his chest.

"Come on," he patted her shoulders. "Let's get to bed."

Dropping her arms from around him, Sara turned and headed back into the bedroom and climbed into bed. She watched as John came into the room and shut the sliding door, then crawled into the bed next to her. He leaned over to turn off the bedside lamp, then slid down and faced Sara. She grinned at him, the flipped onto her stomach, turning her head away from him. Feeling him shift around and wondering when he would settled down, she let out a surprised grunt when his arm wrapped around her back, pulling her towards him. When she was flush against him, he hooked a leg securely over hers and sighed into her neck.

Sara started laughing silently. "Comfy now?" She asked in between chuckles.

"Mmm, very." John replied, kissing the back of her neck.

Minutes later, both of them were sound asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Around two o'clock in the morning, John woke up, having recharged his batteries, so to speak. Because of the C-24 running through his system, John only needed a few hours of sleep per night to feel refreshed.

Not wanting to wake Sara, since she needed rest even after being released from the hospital and their 'session' from earlier in the day, he slowly disentangled from her and the sheets, then got up to find something to keep himself entertained for a while.

About two and a half hours later, John gave up trying to find something to do and headed back to the bedroom. At least he could curl up with Sara until she woke up for the day.

Sliding back in next to her, he tried not to shake the bed too much and wake her up sooner than he wanted. His tactic didn't work. Sara moaned, then turned to face him.

"Where've you been?" She asked groggily, barely opening her eyes.

John thought of a quick excuse. "Bathroom." He mumbled.

"You fucking liar." Sara said with a laugh. "For two and a half hours?"

"How'd you know how long I was gone?" He asked.

"I woke up when you left." She said, then turned her head towards the pillow, not exactly willing to tell him the next part. "I've gotten used to you being next to me when I sleep. I can't sleep when I can't feel you." She muttered.

"Oh, babe." He cooed, pulling her towards him. He wrapped his arms and one of his legs around her, cocooning her in his warmth. "If you would have told me, I wouldn't have left."

"I didn't know you didn't sleep through the night."

"It's the C-24. You didn't know because you were in the hospital and I refused to go anywhere unless you were awake."

Sara hummed in response, internally touched by his admission. "Well, what've you been doing for the last two and a half hours, then?"

"Been bored out of my mind."

Sara laughed into his neck. "I told you to bring a book or something along."

John grunted, then brought a hand up to run it through her hair absently. "Yeah, well, that's my problem not yours. Go back to sleep. I won't go anywhere."

Sara nodded against him, then slowly drifted off, back to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

When morning rolled around (and morning to them was still about five-thirty), Sara woke up for the day and realized that John had fallen back to sleep at some point. She slowly crawled out of his embrace, then headed to he bathroom to brush her teeth. She then went downstairs and went to work making eggs, bacon, and coffee for them for breakfast.

Once everything was made, she created two plates full of food, filled mugs of coffee and put them on a tray she found in one of the cabinets. She took the breakfast back upstairs to the bedroom, where she found John sitting up in bed with his arms crossed over his chest and an irritated look on his face.

"Where were you?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"Are you blind?" She retorted, while motioning to the tray of breakfast.

John grumbled a reply, then waited for Sara to come back onto the bed...but she didn't. Instead, she walked over to the balcony door, slid it open, and walked onto the balcony with breakfast in her hands. Having no choice, he got out of bed and followed her out.

Sara was sitting in one of the Adirondack chairs while she waited for John. When he came out, she handed him a plate of food and a mug of coffee, then watched as the irritation left him. She took her own breakfast off the tray and set the tray aside before sliding back in the chair and enjoying her breakfast.

After breakfast, they got dressed and went for a jog. When they got back to the cabin, John packed them a lunch and put it in a smaller, spare backpack. They changed from their running clothes and shoes into hiking clothes and their boots. They hiked around the forest surrounding their cabin for most of the day, stopping for about an hour to have lunch next to a pond down the mountain from their cabin. If they looked up they could just make out the roof of the cabin from where they lunched. Once it started to get dark, they hiked back to the cabin for dinner and showers.

With their bellies full and a food coma starting to take over, they lit a fire and crashed on the couch. John was sprawled length-wise down the couch and Sara laid on her stomach on top of him. Not wanting to nod off, Sara ran her hand up and down John's arm, while John ran the fingers of his other hand up and down Sara's back.

They eventually fell asleep that way.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sometime later, Sara was woken up when she felt John lifting up her shirt to run his hands up and down her bare back. Lifting her head, she glanced up at him and, by the light of the dwindling fire, she could clearly tell that his eyes had darkened. Sliding up his body a bit, she leaned down and thoroughly kissed him. Wiggling a little against him, she heard a groan rise up in the back of his throat. Sara sat up, straddled his waist, and smirked.

"I think I'm going to take charge tonight." She said, then leaned down to kiss him again.

Soon, they were in nothing but their birthday suits, making passionate love on the couch.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The next day, Sara woke up lying squished between the back of the couch and John. She assumed that John had thrown a blanket over them at some point after she had fallen asleep, since she never remembered pulling one over their naked bodies. She looked up to see John looking back down at her.

"Sleep well?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh, yeah." She answered, lowering her head to nuzzle his chest.

She felt more than heard John chuckle. "Why don't you go grab a shower and I'll make us some breakfast." He suggested after a few moments.

Sara nodded against him, then slowly raised her head again. "But I get the blanket so I can run up the stairs."

"Fine...but why bother?" He asked with a wicked smirk. "There's no one out here but you and me."

"I'd rather not run around naked in any case." She blushed. "I'm not _that_ comfortable in my skin."

John rolled his eyes, then rolled himself off of the couch, grabbing his boxers as he did. He pulled them on and went to the kitchen to start cooking.

Sara rolled off of the couch as well, rolling herself in the blanket. When she got to her feet, she made her way up the stairs to grab a quick shower. Coming back down the stairs in one of John's T-shirts and her black mesh shorts, she sat at the table and waited for breakfast.

Once they finished eating, John ran up to take a shower of his own, then came back down in a pair of black basketball shorts and a form-fitting, light gray T-shirt.

Instead of running around and being active that day, they lazed around the cabin; most of the time, Sara tried to keep John entertained since he seemed to have the attention span of a five-year-old. She figured that the only time John was not bored was when he was doing his job with the Marines...and had his personalized gun in his hands.

Digging through the cabinets, they found one full of board games. One of which was Monopoly. Sara immediately took it out, knowing that it would take them a while to finish it.

That night they fell asleep in the bed curled around each other.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The remaining four days of their stay at the cabin fell into a sort of routine. Every other day they would go for a run, then hike. The other days they would lounge around the cabin. All of this was interspersed with bouts of loving; they even went down to the pond after lunch one day and stayed there until well after dark. The pond is where Sara called in her I.O.U. from the drive there.

On their last night in the cabin, Sara cooked them a nice dinner that they ate out on the porch. They had to clean up quickly when a rain shower rolled in as they were finishing their meal. Sara laughed as they rushed into the cabin, their clothes damp. After they cleaned up their dinner mess, they stood at the sliding door and watched it rain for a while. When Sara started to shiver, since her clothes soaked up the rain, John stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to share his body heat.

"What do you say we go take a hot bath, then get some shut eye?" John suggested, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. "We have a long drive back."

Sara grinned. "Sounds good."

Releasing her, John took her hand and led them up the stairs and into the bathroom. While they waited for the tub to fill with hot water, John kept his arms around Sara to keep her warm. When he bath was filled, they stripped off their wet clothes and climbed in; John leaned back against the foot of the tub, while Sara sat in between his legs, leaning back against him.

When the water cooled to the point where they were almost shivering again, they got out, dried off, drained the tub, and got into their pajamas.

They stood at the balcony doors, wrapped in each other's arms, as they watched it rain for a while longer.

"Thank you for this week, baby." Sara sighed against John.

"You're very welcome." John replied, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You know what would make this week even better?"

"What's that?" Sara asked, looking up at John.

John locked eyes with her and didn't look away. "If you agreed to marry me." He said casually.

Sara froze for a moment. "What?" She asked, in a state of shell shock.

"Will you...marry me?" John asked slowly, smirking.

He let go of Sara with one hand and dug into the pocket of his sweatpants. When he took his hand out, he held a small, simple diamond ring.

Sara gasped at the sight of the ring. "You're serious?" She asked.

"Of course." John replied, still smiling.

Sara took a few moments to gather her wits...for the second time that week. "Yeah...fuck yeah, John. Of course I'll marry you." She finally said.

She saw relief pass over John's face and felt a little guilty about making him wait for her answer for so long, but when a brilliant smile lit up his face, she forgot about it.

John slid the ring onto her left ring finger, then leaned down and kissed her soundly. Sara responded instantly, then brought her arms up to wrap around his neck as his arms wrapped more securely around her. When the need to breathe became apparent, they pulled back and grinned stupidly at each other.

"Come on. Let's get to bed. Long day tomorrow." John said.

"As if I'll be able to sleep now." Sara said as John took her hand and led her over to the bed.

They crawled into bed, wrapped in each other's arms and legs. Even though Sara said she wouldn't be able to sleep, within half an hour she was asleep. John followed soon after.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

At five-thirty the next morning, Sara and John woke up and got out of bed. Getting dressed, they gather all of their belongings and shoved them in their backpacks. After a breakfast of pancakes, they packed up the SUV, then took one last look around the cabin to make sure they had all of their stuff.

Sara stood by the front of the SUV, where she kept looking down at the ring on her finger, as John locked up the cabin. When he walked down the stairs and came over to her, she lifted her head and smiled at him. When he reached her, he lifted a hand to her cheek then leaned down to kiss her.

"Ready to go?" He asked when he pulled back.

"Yeah." She replied, grinning.

They turned to the car and got in; John drove, while Sara took the passenger's seat. As they drove away, Sara took one last look at the cabin and sighed.

"Back to reality...and our jobs." She said.

"Only for a few more years, then we'll get hitched." John replied, reaching over and taking Sara's hand, kissing the back of it.

Grinning, Sara nodded then relaxed back in her seat, preparing for the long drive back home.

* * *

**A/N: **_So, I'm not entirely happy with the ending, but I re-wrote it like three different ways before I just left it how it is._

_Anywho, I hope you liked it and I did it justice for a sequel. Now, if you wouldn't mind, could you possibly leave a review? Please?_

_(Thanks!)  
_


End file.
